User talk:RoyallyRebelious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Here Comes Cupid page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 21:32, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I don't delete any pictures to get at users. I am an admin, so it's my duty to check if the images would be in use or not before deleting them. You should read the rules first before posting pictures like these. If you aren't going to put it to use, don't upload them. We also have rules on naming the picture, so that would be rather redundant to message me about deleting a picture that you're not going to use properly (ie on your user page). We have a tight regulation if you would like to add anything to cartoon pages, and it is not allowed for people to post images on talk pages. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your message! You're very sweet :) I hope you have a great day as well! :3 Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 15:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : I would rather you name images properly before adding them to any galleries on pages. Also, might I like to point out that the Raven Queen gallery that you added that picture I recently deleted (which was not in use, I add) was reuploaded and still wrongly-named and placed onto the wrong gallery on the wrong page. If you're wanting to add that currently not-in-use image to any page on this wiki, please be sure to rename it after you download and before you upload it here. I'm sure the page that you're wanting to upload cartoon-related images are on their "____/cartoon" pages. The reason why I deleted Cedar's image as well was because it was also wrongly named, and if you would like to know how to name images here, please let me know. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Naming an image is pretty straightforward - once you right click it and you want to download it, there's the "Save As" window and the current name of your image may be highlighted at first. You also have to ensure that it's saved under ".jpg" instead of ".JPG" or ".jpeg", ".png", etc. Another way to do this is to press "Rename" (<--this works with Windows) or left mouse click the selected image and press the enter key (<--this is for Mac only). If you check the cartoon pages and want to add cartoon images, you can find that the galleries have been split just to maintain the format of the galleries and the page itself. Images must be set up in chronological order regarding whatever time or whatever webisode whether if they're from the webisodes or TV specials. Added pictures must be 640x360 pixels in size (I suggest a resize on a picture-editing website if you can't do it on your own) just to keep the gallery format, so no image smaller or exceeding those pixels will simply not cut it. If you take/find a screenshot you'd like to use, keep in mind that all the characters' faces captured must have open eyes (if eyes are midway blinking or the mouths are paused while talking, the image will look sloppily-taken, thus will be deleted). The picture must also be named correctly. Here's an example: "Webisode name here - descriptive text on what's going on", for example "The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg". I'll let you upload one image to any cartoon page you would like, following the instructions above, but I would recommend a small group image since they're easier to start off with. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:48, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: The first attempt seemed like there wasn't much effort put into it. As I said, 640x360 pixels and an acceptable name for the image. This shows me that you are currently new to this kind of thing, so I would suggest you not touch the cartoon pages until you have proved that you're ready to take your own screenshots. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 07:45, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: Comments Please don't add images to comments unless it's absolutely vital to your message. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Cartoon images If you would like to add images to cartoon pages, I would strongly recommend that you check and scroll down to the bottom of my talk page, where Parrotbeak has explained how to do so. Editing cartoon pages by adding pictures in them would not be a good path to take, since we do have pretty sharp rules about cartoon page galleries. I'll fill in for now and explain a few things though: for one, your images added are wrongly sized and wrongly named. All images must be 640x360 pixels in size (as well in high resolution - if you watched "Thronecoming" in HD on Netflix, in the future I would suggest you screenshot from there while it is streaming HD) and must be named like "(Webisode name) - (descriptive text).jpg". As well, characters must have their eyes open and must not be screenshotted mid-blink or mid-talk. Simply naming characters like "Poppy and Daring - Thronecoming.png" won't cut it, as this is not our way of properly naming the pictures, the latter had two characters (a dancing backgrounder and Poppy) with their eyes slightly closed, so that's probably a mid-blink for both of them. Keep in mind that when adding pictures like these to a gallery, they must be in chronological order - two of the "Spring Unsprung" images added were stuck right in the middle of "Thronecoming" ones, so that wouldn't be too good. Use the MHWiki's cartoon pages as something for reference, or this wiki's previously added pictures. I am sorry to say, but these are going to have to be deleted if they're meant for cartoon page use only. However you're permitted to keep two of them and stick them on your user page. Please message me back and tell me if you're willing to proceed. :) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk)02:31, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello RoyallyRebellious. I just wanted to talk to you about quotes. I see you have changed some quotes to something's way longer. A quote is a brief little sentence and a half that they said in the cartoon webisodes. You are putting in really long three sentences. I don't want to be rude, I just want to spread the knowledge of proper English. :) --Cooperfun11 (talk) 13:09, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Cooperfun11 Actually, it is bigger of a deal than you may think, as I've explained that adding images to cartoon galleries isn't an easy job. Catching a character mid-blink makes the picture look sloppily-taken, and the images must be a certain size to make sure that they fit the gallery format better. If they're like, 1000 pixels, then the images in the gallery would look compressed. Please cease adding them to cartoon pages or they may be deleted altogether. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:51, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Again, please refer to this advice. The Thronecoming one you uploaded was a png, not a jpg. Also, it is named and sized wrong. The resolution and the time it was captured is quite okay, however there has to be a few alterations. What I'd like you to keep in mind is to switch the "meat lovers pizza" with the "Thronecoming". The title must always be on the left side and the descriptive text must always be on the right. I have reuploaded the version of what the image is supposed to look like, so hopefully this would serve as an example. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) There was a "replace" option, however that wasn't such a good idea since my objective was to change the file name from "png" to "jpg". So, I downloaded and reuploaded it by changing the name and file name. Hopefully that makes sense. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Transcript Nah, that was more of a rollback thing. Usually I'm inclined to press that button and retype the stuff that has been edited...manually undoing edits seem to be a little more time-consuming for me, but that's just how I edit. I changed Mopy Hex to Multihex (but come to think of it, Mopy Hexes could actually be a thing in Ever After where they premiere scary movies), and after relistening to the audio in CwC, the line you've added in was correct so I left it at there. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) To be frank, I do understand the hard work people put in their edits, I do too. It's just that random changes like "Oh" to "Uh" aren't really needed, whereas if there is an actual misheard word, it will be changed to something correct as soon as possible. The word "mope" has something to do with acting/being sorrowful and upset, which a lot of ghosts do in stories. That was why I reverted your edits, and that is how I edit. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Peter Could you tell me what day the name "Peter" was mentioned? I'm getting this wiki missed out the post. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 09:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Right, um... I don't see what the fuss is all about. If you want to talk to me, talk in a lesser rude tone, please - me deleting pictures around here is quite normal. There was nothing wrong with the previous backgrounder images, such as the girl in brown, long haired girl and girl with swept hair. All three of them were captured in HD, and changing them, resizing the pictures to out-of-boundaries images with pixel sizes that are unfit for the page (which I know might be changed to over 90 or 60 pixels), shows that perhaps you shouldn't touch the backgrounder page if you don't want to go through this. After all, I'm sure you're aware that we are quite high-maintenance regarding images anyway. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : Though if you are looking for something to do on this wiki regarding images since that's been appearing on the backgrounder page often, I'd mostly suggest finding more gallery pictures of characters, but please remember to upload them in their fullest size, preferrably a ".jpg" format. For example, for Cerise. She has two official arts of her on the web, however we've only obtained one. I've been frequently unable to find more art of her, but using social medias like Tumblr would really help us out. Same goes for other characters. As for anything related to editing a few articles, giving me a head's up would suffice. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:38, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi. You're One Of Ever After High Or So Fan ??? So sorry to intrude. Ahh Almost forgot. I Faybelle Thorn, Daughter Of Dark Fairy. Lilly-Bo Haha, thanks. :) Well, Lilly-Bo was confirmed to be a Royal somewhere on an official doll description, as in before they were released... can't really put my finger on it, but it was official. But it's safe to say that she isn't a Roybel, or a Rebel (see Wikipedia). You could kind of tell how she was following her destiny perfectly fine in the first few EAH webisodes. I think the doll description belonged to Rosabella Beauty btw, but it's probably best if you asked Parrotbeak since it was a while back and she was the one who did the digging. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) As I said, think. I saw that it was mentioned somewhere on Tumblr, so might as well site it in case I'm right or not. And yeah, Parrotbeak's not on here as often right now, but I'm sure she's gotten the notification and will hopefully get back to you soon. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 14:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Trademark Yeah, I'd rather you did. Thanks for asking. :) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 09:26, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hopper and Daring I know because they were confirmed to get their dolls, but if you notice they were highlighted in itallics because they're not released yet. Mattel officially announced that Hopper, Daring, Duchess and a few others would get dolls in 2015/later that year, which took Tumblr and other EAH social media-related sites by storm, which is how I know. I hope that clears a few things up. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:30, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... as I recall it was announced at around October~November 2014, definitely before Duchess's doll release, so as you can imagine my memory isn't as sharpened. As for where, it was announced at a Toy Fair. Some Toy Fair where they debuted Raven's Thronecoming design and a few others (though I forgot which one, I'm betting on the New York Toy Fair). Well, that's all you can get out from me as far as my memory of this announcement goes back. Hopefully I've been of some help, the rest is going to have to be sheer online-investigating. :P ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC) heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, i just joined this wiki! we have another way to talk now, bye! :D Quote Thank you for your quote update on the White Rabbit's page. Do you mind providing me think link (or trailer, in this case,) as to where you got your information? "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 15:33, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Ooh wait, never mind. I got it from the part of the second-part trailer. ^^' "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 15:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Multiple image theft Hi RoyallyRebelious. Since you're an admin on the R&RPWiki, I would like to make a quick report. A user, MisLuck, has stolen an image off this wiki that fits the dimensions of 640x360, this wiki's standard image size for cartoon pages without credit. It also shares the same kilobytes. MisLuck renamed the image "Raven facepalms .jpg". If you check this wiki, the image is named as "Replacing Raven - facepalm.jpg". More importantly, I have taken that picture myself so all rights of that image belong to me. I seriously don't mean this in a rude or possessive way - my main request for this situation is for that image to be either taken down or credited. I would also like to make a second report. The user Endeavor beauty has recently joined your wiki and has uploaded the "Icon - Dexter Charming.jpg" file on your wiki. Along with the other Royals and Rebels, I've made that image myself. It's the image that is 200x200 pixels. Since this wiki supports icon images in partnership with the MHWiki, the icon images are needed for the diaries and Characters/students pages. Again, please make sure that it's taken down or credited. Thank you so very much for your time and it would mean a lot to me if you were to take action. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 02:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Raven WTW portrait Greetings RoyallyRebelious, I was wondering if you edited the Raven Queen WTW portrait into a .png file. If so, could this wiki have the permission to use it? I'll be sure to credit the image finder in the image description. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 03:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Whoops, I found a WTW portrait of her on Pinterest. Haha, I'll just use that then and spare you guys the trouble. :') "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 03:45, February 14, 2016 (UTC)